Betrayed
by Asherah Isa
Summary: What will Rose do when the only two important people in her life turn their back on her? Will she stay at court or will she leave? Will she find love again? Or will she be lonely all her life? Enters a black haired, blue eyed boy. See how Rose and Christian work their relationship from broken hearts to friendship,to secret emotions and to love. A RosexChristian story. set in L.S.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

**A/n: this is not a dimitri x rose. So please dimitri lovers, if you don't like it , then don't read it.**

**Prologue**

I have never thought how it feels when your best friend spends more time with your lover than you. I never knew how it was to be ignored by my best friend for the only person I ever loved. Of course I knew I wasn't Lissa's first priority like she was mine. But after restoring love of my life from being a strigoi to a dhampir, I saw a change in her. She cared for Dimitri. She stayed with him. She fought for him. She met him every day. She did everything I should do. It's not like I tried. I wanted to meet Dimitri. I tried. But I couldn't. I tried with everything in my power to meet him. to get him talk to me. But Dimitri didn't want to. He even asked Lissa to order guardians to not allow me to meet him.

He worships Lissa. But ignores me. I was the one who came up with all of these ideas. I practicaaly threw my future away in order to save him. But he neglects me. He thinks Lissa saved him, just because she shoved a stake in him.

What hurt me most was my supposed best friend complied it without giving any second thoughts. I never felt betrayed so much in my life. Not even when my mom left me in academy. The two most important people in my life are not giving me any thoughts.

Love fades mine has.

Dimitri's words echoed in my mind.

But I refused to cry. I will show him he is right. I will show him that I m not a weak girl. I am not victim; I'll never be a victim.

My first thought was to run away from court. But that will just prove them that I am weak. I will stay here. I will follow my duties. I will be Lissa's guardian and protect her. But I won't be her best friend. I will show her professionalism. I will show Dimitri that I am not a child.

I am not a victim. I will never be a victim.

**Like It? Hate It? Let me know **

**Love-Isa...!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Christian please do the disclaimer.**

**Dimitri: I will do it.**

**Me: no thanks. I will do it myself.**

**Dimitri: why can't I do it?**

**Me: because you hurt rose. So no you can't do it.**

**Christian: oh just shut up. I ll do it.**

**Isa doesn't own VA though she wishes to do so.**

_I am kissing Dimitri while trying to pull his shirt off. In the mean time, he unzips my skirt and let it fall off to the floor. Then he starts to unbutton my blouse. He bends down, grabs me just below my ass and picks me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then presses me against a wall. He kisses me down the throat._

"_You're so beautiful", he murmurs._

"_I love you", I said._

'_I love you too", he replied \. "I love you so much, Lissa", he said._

I woke up with a jerk, sweaty and breathing heavily.

' Okay okay it as just a bad dream. Just a dream', I told myself.

But was it just a dream or was I in Lissa's head. I so much wanted to check in and see but I didn't have the strength to see it. What if it was true? Could I handle it?

I got out of my bed because trying to sleep was useless. I changed into my workout clothes, a sports bra and spandex short shorts. I made my way to gym. I ran 15 laps and did some crunches and push ups. After that, I found myself beating the crap out of the dummies.

Finally, I was exhausted and went back to my room to shower. After shower, I wore a pink poly cotton shorts and a black tank top, pulled my hair up in a pony tail.

When I reached cafeteria, it was half empty which was weird since it's always crowded. I shrugged it off and bought myself some doughnuts and sat in on of the corner benches. I finished two of my doughnuts when I saw someone pulling the chair and sitting down at my table. I looked up to see Christian.

He looked like his usual self. But something was amiss. His blue eyes weren't sparkling with mischief. His broad shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Hey, pyro", I said trying to sound normal and cheerful. His demeanour changed when he heard my voice.

"Hey, Rosie posie", he said.

"Where is your girlfriend?" he is expression changed again, he looked guarded and cautious.

"With your boyfriend", he said and then realization dawned on his face about what he said. I could see regret flash across his face.

And then a long uncomfortable silence. We both didn't know what to say anymore. I couldn't bring myself to say sarcastic remarks and neither could he.

**Christian's pov.**

"With your boyfriend", I said. I didn't realize what I said till I was hurt flash across her face and I regretted saying it. She was also going through the same thing. But for her, it's even worse than me. I wasn't the one who went across the world to free my lover's soul.

I was about apologise when I saw rose's posture go rigid. She was staring at something behind me. I followed her gaze and turned around.

All I could see was guardians at least five of them. Then I saw what rose had already seen.

Lissa and Dimitri.

They were both walking in between guardians. Lissa was holding one of Dimitri's hand and pulled him towards a table. She offered a small smile towards me, totally ignoring rose. I saw rose standing up, before I could say anything, she left.

I turned to see Lissa, who didn't care about her. She was busily chatting with Dimitri.

I left cafeteria and went up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought of all the things that happened this few days. I thought why I didn't follow rose. I thought about Lissa, our relationship, her behaviour before and now. I never realized but now I could see the changes. I closed my eyes but all I could see was rose and her face filled with hurt, betrayal. Disappointment. Her hollow eyes. That's when I decided to talk with Lissa about rose, about us and about everything going on. I needed answers and Lissa was the one who could provide those answers. I checked time. By now, she would have returned.

So here I am standing in front of her room. I knocked once, twice and thrice. Yet, no response. I turned back to return to my room but then I heard some noises, so I used the spare key Lissa had given me.

What I saw inside, I couldn't believe it.

Lissa was just in her bra and panties and Dimitri didn't have shirt on. They were both kissing.

"Christian couldn't know about this", Lissa said. While Dimitri just nodded, kissing her throat.

'even rose couldn't", Lissa said.

That's when I lost my control.

"What the hell Lissa? How could you?" I asked.

They both pulled apart. Shocked.

"Christian it isn't-", Lissa said while I cut her off

"This isn't what Lissa. You and Dimitri weren't kissing each other. You weren't betraying your bff. You weren't cheating on me?" I said to her.

"and you", I pointed at belikov,"what the hell dude? Rose put her life on risk for you and this is how you repay her. You know what I want to say so much more to you but you don't deserve it. And, rose doesn't deserve you, both of you," I yelled.

I turned back looking over my shoulder and said, "You don't have to tell her, I'll do that myself if she hasn't already seen ".

I was walking back, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, to see Lissa. She looked directly in my eyes and said, "You didn't saw anything of this and you're not going to say anything to rose". I tried fighting my way through compulsion but Lissa wouldn't budge.

"You don't have to compel him Lissa", rose said. Whatever holds Lissa had on me broken.

I turned to see rose standing in doorway with her guardian mask on.

"I have seen everything", she continued.

She came in and took my hand pulling me with her.

"Sorry to disturb you, Princess Vasilisa. We will leave now", she said and she pulled me out of door with her.

She shut the door to Lissa's and Dimitri's shocked face.

**Author's note:** I am sorry for the short chapter but I will try and make longer chapters.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows.

Please send me your thoughts on this chapter.

Thank you..!

Love- Isa...!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

Betrayed Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Seeing, Lissa and Dimitri was enough for me to rush out of the cafeteria. I could feel darkness building inside me. Wanting to come out and revenge them for hurting me whereas I was trying to control it. Whatever lissa did she was still my best friend and my charge. If nothing, I will have to save my guardian title for which I have worked so hard.<p>

I had already once thrown my future out for Dimitri but not again.

So here I am , rushing out of cafeteria towards the gym. Planning to punch the dummies so hard that they have to replace it. Darkness has to be let out someway or the other. I didn't know for how long was I hitting the dummies but suddenly I was pulled into Lissa's head.

Dimitri and Lissa were at Lissa's place. She thought about building blocks in her mind and how sure she was that i couldn't reach her. That's when i was suddenly thrown out of her mind by something dark and sharp. Like some dark magic. I realized that it was darkness filled in Lissa's mind. I tried pulling it out of her and into me. But she was blocking me as if she didn't want the darkness to go.

I ran towards the royal housing where she was residing. I know Dimitri was with her and he would stop her from cutting herself or protect her but i had to go and help Lissa and take away the darkness.

I was almost there when I was again pulled into Lissa's head and next image was like staking my heart and its pieces. my already broken heart was again shattered into uncountable pieces.

Lissa and Dimitri were making out in her couch. Lissa in her bra and panties and dimitri in just his jeans. If staking my heart wasn't enough, the next words Lissa spome was enough to resolve my promise to myself of last night.

"Christian couldn't know about this", Lissa said. While Dimitri just nodded, kissing her throat.

"Even rose couldn't", Lissa said.

That's when Christian barged in like a perfect set scene.

I pulled out of Lissa's mind not wanting to see Christian's pain filled eyes.

I was running the hall toward Lissa's room when i heard Christian accusing tone about how he thought that they didn't deserve me. Tears filled my eyes seeing how much Christian cares for me. Even at this moment, he wasn't accusing them of hurt they caused him but me.

I was at doorstep when Lissa was trying to compel Christian to forget about the incident.

He was trying his best to fight it off but Lissa was harnessing darkness for compulsion. Spirit compulsion us hard to fight but using it with darkness was dangerous.

"You don't have to compel him Lissa", I said stepping in to avoid any damage to Christian by darkness.

"I have seen everything", I continued. She was shocked.

According to her she had built a wall in her mind but she didn't realize the darkness had pulled me in her brain. Her shockness was turned one into smugness but just in her mind . Her perfevt face was still showing shock.

Her mind showed the images of last night that I thought was a nightmare. That wasn't the first time. She didn't want me to know but she had an ulterior motive in showing me this. She wanted me to slip up and give in to rage. She had seen darkness in my aura.

She was pulling right strings to make me angry. But I wasnt planning on giving in. I created the perfect gaurdian mask and walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Princess Vasilisa. We will leave now", I said pulling Christian with me.

I closed the door behind me into their shocked faces. Lissa was disappointed that I didnt do what she hoped.

I shut her mind off and went to my room with Christian trailing behind me.

Once I shut the door to my room , I sat on my bed staring off in space. I didnt know what to do. I couldn't fell anything not hurt, not anger just a blank. Numbness , i recognised the feeling of numbness. Christian sat beside me. I turned towards me. I was pain , hurt and anger. I saw a reflection of a girl. Empty eyes. Blank look. A shell of a person. Thats all i could see.

Christian pulled me into a hug. A comforting hug.

"Cry rose ", he whispered. I didn't reply. He repeated again. I whimpered and kept a blank face. He finally let go of me.

"Cry rose, cry ". he shouted.

Then I broke down. I cried my heart out. Christian came closer to me and hugged me.I cried into his chest.

I don't know how much time I spent crying.

Christian laid me down on my bed.

" Sleep rose", he said. He kissed my forehead and was about to leave.

I held his hand tightly.

"Don't go, please", I murmured.

He didn't say came and laid down beside me pulling me into him. I drifted off to sleep safely secured in his arms.

I woke up some time at middle of night according to moroi time. Sleeping early had created havoc on my schedule. I didnt know the time but i could still see the sun out from window. I turned to see Christian sleeping beside me. One had wrapped around me in a protective way. Sleeping peacefully but I could see his tears stained in pillow cover.

'How can I be so selfish. He went through so much and still I was not helping him instead I was crying my heart out. I didnt think how he felt' I thought to myself.

I kissed his cheek andd slowly left the bed and into shower.

When i returned , Christian wasn't in bed but there was note at bedside table. I picked it up and read:

Going to room. I will come back after shower. How about breakfast together Rosie. See you at cafeteria in 30 mins.

With lots of hate ,

yours smart sparky.

I laughed at the note, folded it and put it into drawer.

I blow dried my hair and pulled it up in a bun. I put on my gaurdian attire. I was planning on meeting Hans after breakfast to see whether he can give me some guard duty till I get my assignment. I secured my stake into holder and made my way to cafeteria.

I saw Christian sitting in a corner. He was dressed in black jeans and a blue V neck T-shirt that fitted h showing off his for a moroi he had a nice built. I bought my favorite and went to him.

"You not eating anything?" I questioned him.

He smirked at me and said,"Well , rosie you are late. I already had my breakfast".

He was trying his best to behave like he used to but he couldn't.

"Christian, stop behaving like that. You don't have to be happy or behave like evrything is normal . I know what happened at least dont behave like that in front of me", I said.

He didn't give any reply so I continued," I know iI am the last person you would like to share with but we both are going through the same pain. The least we could do is be with each other, supporting. I know i never made any effoerts but I would like to be your friend, fireboy".

He was about to say something when a gaurdian came to our table.

We both looked at him.

"Good morning, Lord Ozera",he said nodding at him,"Gaurdian Hathaway"

Christian just nodded.

"You too, Gaurdian White", I replied.

"Gaurdian Hathaway , you and Lord Ozera has been called to Gaurdian head qaurters",he said.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"They are assigning gaurdians", he said.

I nodded at him.

He bowed to Christian and waved at me.

"Be there in 15 mins, hathaway",he said walking away.

I groaned.

15 mins and I will be assigned to some moroi. I am sure that now Lissa wouldnt want me as a gaurdian any more.

"C'mon Rose, lets go", he said standing up.

We walked up to head quarters silently. I was about to push the door open when christian stopped me.

He had his hands on my shoulder.

"I know rose, I m glad to have you as a friend", he said pulling me into a hug."No matter what happens ,I ll be there with you".

He pulled back and said seriously,"Dont let anyone know this. I dont want people to think I m going soft on you Rosie posie".

I looked at him in shock and he walked off smirking.

When i entered the hall, annoucement had already began.

"Guardian Noble", Hans said,"you have been assigned to Lord Tristan Conta".

He bowed to his moroi and vowed about keepong him safe.

"Guardian Edison Castile , you have been assigned to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir".

Eddie had huge smile on his face. He walked upto stage bowed to Lissa who I didnt notice sitting on one of the royal chairs. He bowed to lissa and repeated the same promise.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway" he announced. I readied myself and pulled my gaurdian mask. Christian gently squeezed my hand. I didnt notice until then that my hands were shaking.

"you have been assigned to...

* * *

><p>Author's note: I am sorry if there is any mistakes. my laptop wasnt working so i typed this whole chapter in my cellphone. so i m sorry for mistakes. Small request to guests please enter a name if you can so that i can address your reviews.<p>

Guest: yes i m putting lissa in a bad light because i really dont think anyone can be so prefect. Somtimes she just too much and in story some one has to be bad villain right ?

anyways whom do you think rose has been assigned to ? and wasnt christian a sweetheart letting rose cry and being there with her .

Send me your thoughts.

Have a nice day/evening.

Love-Isa...!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: thanks to everyone for your follows and favourites.**

**Great thanks to-**

**pink .lili . flower  
><strong>

**Noybjazzy**

**chrissiexXRose3 (guest)**

**shadowknight-vampire hanter**

**delany16**

**katkitty05**

** taylor. avella 101998**

**epoehler**

**lezlove**

**Belieber twihard**

**Russia 2774**

**Gothmomma 21**

**Guest**

**nguyenthugiang**

**Okay that's it. These are the people who took time to review and encourage me. Thanks a lot...**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

Memories and promises are two different things. We break promises whereas memories break us. Standing at my now empty apartment carrying a photo album that Lissa had given me on my sixteen birthday, I m thinking through everything that happened that made me stand where I am today.

The photo album, according to Lissa was the best way to cherish memories. It contains our childhood years to our teens, every birthday, Christmas, thanksgiving, New Year, summer vacations and even first days of school. We always used to look at it together and remember the times.

But now I am staring at it blankly. Contemplating my options in my head.

1) I feel all weak and selfish and run away halfway across the globe.

2) I can be all brave and selfless guardian and stay here and face the challenge.

When Hans announced my charge's name, I never thought I would feel the first emotion as disappointment. I had really worked my way through the guardian, to the position I m today after running away.

"Rose, its time", Christian voice called at me.

I turned around to see Christian standing in the doorway with a small smile. I never thought that I would say this but yes, he looked good in dark wash jeans and a black full sleeves v necked t-shirt. I nodded at him and made my way to my new housing where I m supposed to stay, so that I can be close to my charge

Walking through court, I go over to what happened in guardian headquarters

***flashback***

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway", he announced. I readied myself and pulled my guardian mask. Christian gently squeezed my hand. I didn't notice until then that my hands were shaking.

"You have been assigned to..."

Well I have to hand it to Hans, I mean Guardian Hans he was creating a perfect suspense scene. If he didn't say the name I m sure that my heart will beat its way out of my chest.

"princess Vasilisa Dragomir ", he announced.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. Hans' face that rarely ever showed any emotions broke into a huge grin as if giving me the most perfect and best gift ever.

True to the fact, I always wanted to be Lissa's guardian and I prayed to whoever was up there, despite all my flaws to make me Lissa's guardian. Everyone expected me to break out in a happy dance but to everyone's surprise and also to mine, id dint show any emotions.

The smugness I felt from Lissa disappeared and was replaced by disappointment by my lack of response. But it was again replaced by smugness. She wanted me to throw a fit and create a scene. I didn't understand her motives but I didn't allow my guardian mask to falter because of her psychotic schemes.

Christian tightened his hold on my hand when I started move to the stage. I turned to see a worried look on his face. I gave him a small reassuring smile and squeezed his hand at the same time. He reluctantly let my hand go with a stiff nod.

I mechanically walked up to the stage with my guardian mask firmly in its place. I took my oath and bowed to Lissa who was smirking.

Eddie's smile faltered slightly at my behaviour but he didn't say anything. He hugged me and congratulated me.

We both were standing behind Lissa while her highness was sitting in one of the royal chairs not even bothering to give a smile or congratulating.

I turned and gave Christiana small reassuring smile. He gave me one of those charming smile of his in return. That, dare I say, made me happy. Before I could further prod my mind for the answer for the weird thought about Christian, Hans announce the arrival of her majesty the queen bitch herself.

We all bowed for her.

Since when do queen come for guardian assignment program was the first thing that came to my mind. She looked good in her royal gown.

She cleared her throat and started her speech or so I thought

"Hello everyone, I hope you had a nice evening so far. I know most of you must be wondering about my sudden appearance. ", she said looking directly at me.

I looked her straight in eye.

"Former guardian Belikov who had been restored from his strigoi self has been under inspection since the", she continued.

"After seeing the evidences, we all believe that he is no longer a strigoi but a dhampir. So we release him and from further request by none other than princess Dragomir we give him is guardian status back and moroi self defences program will be starting up, guardian Belikov, Castile, hatchway , lord Adrian Ivashkov , Christian Ozera , lady Tasha Ozera and princess vasilisa with few other people will be working on moroi magic defences along with spirit mysteries. I would request their presences tomorrow for the detailed planning. Thank you". After her little speech she didn't bother to wait and she walked away.

Well, that was shocking and really rude for her to walk away like that.

For the first time today, I looked at my former mentor and lover; he looked as surprised as others. That means he didn't know anything about this.

"since he has been given his status back, guardian Belikov will be guarding lord Christian Ozera as he had requested before his change", Hans announced.

I turned to Christian; to say he looked shocked would be understatement of the year.

***flashback ends***

After that we, meaning me, Eddie and Dimitri would be sharing and apartment near Lissa and Christian's apartment. I don't know how to feel about sharing an apartment with d... him.

So here I am standing at my new apartment door with Christian and readying myself to start the new challenges of my life.

**Being lissa's guardian is a challenge itself but sharing apartment with Dimitri ...? what do you think is going to happen ?**

**Author's note: i know its short. Sorry. I contemplated various scenes but couldn't make anything up proper. I am sorry if I disappoint you guys but with finals only a month away I can't seem to concentrate so I probably won't be updating for a month or so. And sorry for the readers who wanted rose to be Christian's guardian. I already have plot setup don't worry and she ll end up being with Christian that's for sure. So guys please let me know your thoughts and sorry again.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Love-Isa..!**

**Ps: anyone up for being my beta ? pm me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonus chapter for all my readers since we crossed 30 reviews. Thanks for your awesome reviews.**

**Some rose Christian bonding time.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Boys don't have to know about some things like tampons!<strong>

"For a guardian, rose, you have way too many things", Christian said for the third time in a day. We were setting up my room in my new apartment which I am supposed to be sharing with Eddie and Dimitri.

"I didn't ask your help Sparky. You offered yourself"

"I was just being gentleman, if by any chance I knew you had these many stuff, I wouldn't have volunteered. Hell! I wouldn't have been anywhere near three mile radius if I knew"

"Now you are exaggerating fire boy"

"How many of these damn shoes do you have? It's the 15th or 16th pair I found", he said wiping his forehead.

"Well stop whining fire crotch and do your work", I snapped. As much as I appreciate his efforts, his whining is getting on my nerves.

I turned back to arrange my wardrobe. Yeah I know, Rose Hathaway arranging her things in order is shocking but come on, now I am a guardian. I m supposed to be responsible, so why not start with my own room. There was about five minutes of silence until I heard some dropping noise and a loud swearing.

I turned around to see a very red face Christian with a weird expression, dropped on his knees in front of large cardboard box, holding a tampon in his hand and its box laid below his knees where he dropped it. Sensing my gaze on him, he turned to look at me. He turned even redder. He stared at me for a second, then at tampon in his hand and then again at me. I burst out laughing at his odd expression.

Soon, his embarrassment turns into anger. "What the hell rose? Can't you at least label boxes?" he shouts at me. But I can't help and laugh more at him. He angrily leaves the room. I decide to leave him alone for few minutes.

Half an hour later, I finish up with setting my wardrobe. I made my way through boxes to the living room. It's a large open space with adjoined kitchen with dark brown wooden floor and cream wall paint. Few boxes were laying across the living room. I turned to kitchen, and then to Eddie's room. Eddie was sprawled up on his bed, deeply asleep. I went inside and put covers on him. I guess he is too tired after shifting because he didn't bother to change from his jeans and t-shirt.

I didn't bother checking for Christian in Dimitri's room because of two things.

I didn't want to see Dimitri.

If he were in there, I m sure the house would have burned down by now.

So instead of going to Dimitri's room, I went to Christian's apartment room. He lived at right side of our room whereas Lissa's apartment was to our left.

I knocked on the door once, twice and was about to knock for the third time but Christian opened the door and I knocked on his forehead. Well, I might have done that by mistake. Might being the operative word.

"Buffy", Christian growled.

"Fire boy", I nodded pushing past him and entering his apartment.

His apartment was slightly bigger than ours with dark colours but still it looked royal. He had a large sofa and a led TV. I sat comfortably on sofa laying my leg on the glass table on its front.

I looked up to see Christian still standing in the doorway. He had changed into a shirt and sweatpants. He was also wearing an apron and I must say he looked good.

I looked up his face, to see his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. It was first time after the incident I was his eyes sparkling otherwise it would always be dull.

"Why, Rosie, you can't stay away from me, huh?" he said smirking.

"Well, I was hungry so I thought we could go n have something to eat. After all, you owe me, so that I shut my mouth about the little tampon incident", this time I smirked at him. He growled at me, literally.

"That wasn't my fault, it was yours. You should mark the boxes".

"Whatever you say, fire boy"

"Boys don't have to know about some things like tampons"

I outright laughed at that.

"Alright Sparky. Tell me what you made for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs"

"Wow! I m hungry. Is it ready yet?"

"Nope. It will take a little more time", he said and went to kitchen. I switched on TV and flicked through channels. There was nothing so I switched it off throwing the remote on the sofa. I slacked back at sofa wondering what to do.

"Is it ready yet?" I asked Christian.

"Nope"

After a 30 seconds.

"Is it ready yet?"

"No"

After 5 seconds

"Is it ready yet?"

"No"

"Is it ready yet?"

"Nah"

"Is it ready yet?"

"For the last time rose, no it's not ready", Christian snapped.

"But I m hungry", I whined. No response.

So I went to kitchen and sat on the counter watching Christian. He looked so graceful and cute while concentrating. What the hell? Where that thought did came from? I pushed back my thoughts and started poking Christian.

Poke.

No response.

Poke.

No response.

Poke.

No response.

Poke.

"What is it rose?" he asked turning towards me. His face was red and flushed due to heat. I almost felt sorry for annoying him. Almost being the operative word.

"I m hungry', I whined.

"I know rose and I m preparing your food, stop acting like a kid", he pleaded. I mean, Christian Ozera, the fire boy pleaded to me, rose Hathaway.

He looked at me directly making eye contact, I was trying to concentrate on his words while drowning in blue deaths of his eyes,"be a good girl and go sit on the table, I will get you food, baby girl", he said and then he ruffled my hair. I was shocked speechless by him. I sat there still until Christian burst out laughing.

"Wow! Rose, your face was priceless", he said between his fits of laughter. I growled and lunged for him pushing him back on floor. I was on top of him straddling him. We both didn't realise the closeness. His lips were only centimetres apart. I had a sudden urge to kiss his lips. I didn't realise I was staring at his lips. I looked up to his eyes which were burning with desire and then suddenly it turned to sparkling mischief. He turned us around so that I was on floor and was on top of him. I could feel his tense and hard muscles touching my skin, burning it.

"Why rose, I knew you loved me", he whispered and I was lost in his husky voice. Suddenly the warmth was gone and I didn't feel any bodyweight on me. I missed his body warmth. I turned to see Christian standing up and laughing. I soon realized that he was laughing at me.

"Rose, you... you..." he didn't finish but ended up laughing.

I got up and smacked him on head.

I went out to living room calling out on my shoulder all the swear words I could remember.

In the living room, I straightened my wrinkled clothes and sat on the sofa. Thinking about what happened in kitchen.

"Food is ready", Christian called out to me.

We sat in silence while eating our food. I must say, Sparky does know how to cook.

"Someday, Sparky, you will be an amazing house husband", I said seriously trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny Rosie"

After dinner, I was about to leave, when I was pulled to Lissa's sexcapades with none other than my ex boyfriend.

_They were passionately kissing each other. Lissa's hand was around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Dimitri was kissing her neck while holding her close. He brought her to his bed in our apartment._

_I wanted to pull away but I can't. I felt trapped._

**Christian's pov**

After dinner, rose was about to leave, when her eyes went blank.

Tears welled up in her eyes and were flowing freely down her cheeks. I realized that she was again pulled into Lissa's brain. I shook rose to bring her back. She came back with a gasp. She shook harder with tears pouring down her cheeks. She dropped down on her knees and was sobbing harder.

I didn't need rose to tell me what she saw because I had a feeling and I don't really want to hear it. She wiped her tears and stood up.

'I m sorry Christian, you don't deserve this. You are also hurting as much as I m", she said her voice barely above a whisper. Leave it up to rose, to think about others even when her heart was shattered into peices.

I held her hand while she was leaving.

"No rose, they don't deserve us", i said. She left without saying anything.

I followed her but she wasn't going to her apartment instead she just stood there.

"Where are you going rose?" I called out to her.

She stood there still without turning she said,"i don't know", her voice so small that if it wasn't for my moroi sensed I wouldn't have been able to listen it.

I stood behind her and put my hand on her shoulder turning her around to face me. I placed my fingers below her chin and made her look up to me.

Her eyes, were blank, no emotions were showing there. Her eyes were empty, hollow. If her eyes showed anger, sadness, betrayed or sorrow or any damn emotions, I wouldn't have been so afraid. But they were empty like a soulless person.

I pulled her to me in a hug. Her head laid on my chest. For the first time, in long years, I cried.

Not for the hurt Lissa's caused me but for rose. Her eyes that were so full of happiness was now turned into shell hallow and dark. I carried her to my apartment and laid her down on my bed.

I wanted to lay with her there and hold her. I wanted to touch her. Any sort of contact would have been fine because I knew as soon as I will leave her I will break down.

"Stay", rose mumbled. Relief flooded through me. I laid beside her; she wrapped her hands around me pulling her closer to me. Her head on my chest as if she was seeking comfort from my heartbeats. She got up kissed my forehead and went back to her position.

"Sleep, Sparky", she mumbled.

I touched my forehead were rose's kiss had left a warmth that were slowly fading. I wrapped my arms around rose kissing her hair.

I flood emotions passed through me. I felt a strong emotion for Rose, a unknown emotion, that I couldn't name.

I could feel warm, tingling sensation were rose's body touched mine. The same sensation i felt in kitchen when I was lying on top of her.

Realizations were hitting me then.

I realized that I wasn't upset or angry with Lissa and I did feel betrayed. But, I realized that I didn't love Lissa anymore like I used to.

I like rose more than a friend. I found a new respect for Rose.

I might be falling for rose. My chest tightened as soon as I realized it.

With that realization, I tightened my hold on her and drifted off to peaceful sleep for the first time, since my parents turned strigoi, since Lissa cheated on me.

The last thought on my mind was, that I MIGHT BE FALLING FOR THE MOST BADASS GAUARDIAN ROSE HATHAWAY.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW... <strong>

**Any one up for being my beta ?**

How about CROSSING 50 REVIEWS now?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

Chapter 5: THE CHRISTIAN OZERA.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and put it up in a bun. I walked to the living room to find Christian making bacon and eggs.

"Morning Rosie!" he wished rather too cheerfully. I growled at him. Well, I m not a morning person. Everyone knows that and him calling me Rosie is too much.

"Rose, why don't you go have a shower and come back, then we can have breakfast together", he said. I didn't reply. I walked out of his apartment giving him a slight nod. I didn't understand why in the hell is he so cheerful this morning?

I wanted to sleep more but I couldn't because today was my first day. I lazily made my way to the apartment and to my room without seeing Lissa or Dimitri. All I can remember from last night is being in Lissa's head and then nothing. Everything else is just too foggy.

After shower, I tied my hair up and went to Christian's apartment. I still had enough time to have a breakfast and make my way to Lissa's. I entered Christian's apartment like I owned the place.

"Rosie, come sit", Christian gestured towards the table. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why are you so happy today, Christian?"

"Well, there are reasons", I raised my eyebrow at that.

"What's the reason fireboy?"

"First, Aunt Tasha is coming and second, finally we achieved what we wanted "

Okay, I understood the first one but the second one doesn't make any sense. I think Christian saw my confused expression so he said," I meant about defensive magic. Aunt Tasha was fighting for it"

And then it clicked. We have a meeting with queen bitch herself today in relation to defensive magic programme and also spirit magic.

"Okay, yeah I remember. It's just that I m still sleepy", I said.

Oh shit. It's almost time.

"Sorry sparky got to go it's my first day" I said hurriedly.

"Wait rose, I m coming too", he said.

As soon as I reached Lissa's door, I realised I had forgot my stake. I groaned.

"What happened rose?"

"I forgot my stake"

With that being said, we ran to my apartment and them to my room. Christian sat on my bed huffing while I was searching for the stake.

"We didn't ran a marathon fireboy"

"Well I m not a guardian so forgive me Rosie"

I found my stake and put it in a holster attached to my thigh.

"Let's go"

I was about to walk out of room, when Christian stopped me. He turned me around to face him. He looked sad and scared.

"About last night-", he started but I cut him off

"No Chris, please, all I remember about is being in her head and then all the things are blurred. I don't know why", I said. I sat on my bed clutching my head with both my hands.

"Whenever I try to remember I get a really bad headache and the worst thing is, I don't feel anything", I said staring off into space.

"Sadness, anger, betrayed, nothing just hollow and numb"

Christian kneeled down and cupped my cheeks making me look at him. He was sad, scared and hurt. Hurt? That didn't make sense.

"Its okay rose, everything will be okay, after all, you are rose Hathaway, you, no we will get out of it", he said. That we just sat there, our foreheads touching. I dint how long we sat there, but we sprang apart when we heard the sound of clapping.

"Well, well isn't it romantic", Lissa said gritting her teeth. She stood at the doorway of my room with Dimitri. Dimitri looked angry and Lissa, just forget it. Saying she was angry would be an understatement so yeah just forget it. I and Christian stood up. Christian reached for my hand and held it. I felt a spark and warmth enveloped my hand. My heart did a little somersault. What the hell? I questioned myself.

Lissa's eyes went to our joined hands and then got a deadly look in it. She had a burning hatred in her always loving jade eyes.

"You are late on your first day, guardian. I had to wait for you. What if something happened to me? I m the last dragomir, you know how much trouble you can get in for getting late and something happened to me"

I looked at the clock on my bedside and it read 9.10 which means I mean only 10 mins late.

"She is only 10 mins late and what would happen to you in a warded place like this and you have your other guardian", Christian stated in a cold voice.

"But, Chrissie, what if wards were broken like in academy", she whined.

"Firstly, stop with your act and nothing happened so just cut this-"he was cut off by Dimitri.

"That's no way you can talk to princess", he stated.

Christian was about to reply back when Lissa said," that's enough. I have a work to do and unlike some people I like being on time. Let's go"

Christian kissed my forehead, gave a small smile to me and glared at Lissa one last time before walking out of the room with Dimitri following him. I missed the warmth that his hand provided me. I looked up to see Lissa looking at me with hatred.

As soon as, she heard front door closed, Lissa came up to me and slapped me hard.

"Stay away from Christian, dhampir. I can make your life miserable and a living hell. So you better stay away from him and Dimitri. Don't you dare come anywhere near them, you whore. Am I clear?" she said.

I didn't reply, so she shouted,"am I clear?"

"Yes, princess", I said in a deadly cold voice.

My face was burning from where Lissa hit me. I wanted to say something, to fight back but I couldn't hurt her like she hurt me because whatever happened she is still like a sister to me. Lissa walked out and I followed her. We reached a small cafeteria where Lissa met few girls. They were moroi and I guess royals too. They followed Lissa like a lost puppy. They entered the cafeteria and sat in the middle. I was about to sit when Lissa said, "Who said you can sit, dhampir?"

The other girls giggled. One of them said, "It's really sad that you got a whore of a dhampir as a guardian"

"Yeah, I would love to have that other guardian"

"I totally agree, that dhampir-"

"Dimitri", one girl piped up

"Yeah Dimitri. He is hot", the other girl continued.

"Yeah I agree but you know, they won't give me, the last dragomir, the guardian who was once turned strigoi", Lissa said flipping her hair.

I can't believe it. The girl who says he isn't a strigoi anymore, who says she loves him, is here bitching about him to these stupid royals. I tuned their conversation out, because I didn't know how much I can hold until I slap one of them.

"Sorry girls, I have to go. I have a meeting with the queen", Lissa said waving her goodbyes to everyone.

I followed her to queen's chamber. We were greeted by guardians there and entered the room. I saw Eddie, Mia, Tasha, Dimitri, Christian and few other morois. I caught Christian's eye and he gave a big smile and then is face turned red with anger when he saw my cheek. He was about to say something when I nodded at him. He seems to understand and sit down. Everyone sat down but I didn't dare sit. I didn't want her to insult me in front of Christian because I knew he won't shut up this time. Queen Tatiana entered and everyone stood up, she sat at the head of the table. She looks around to everyone and gave a smile. They bowed to her and she gestured them to sit. She turned to me and said, "You can sit as well, guardian Hathaway".

I looked at Lissa and she gave a sweet smile and said, "Yes Rose, please sit down". She turned to queen and said, "She is too formal. I told her to sit once but she insists on standing."

Queen gave a slight smile and was about to say something when Adrian entered the room.

"I'm sorry, aunt, I m late", he said giving an apologetic smile.

After the meeting, I ran to shower and after that to Christian's apartment for dinner. Tasha had invited me. Surprising, I know and despite Lissa's warning I agreed.

"Hey Christian, Tasha ", I greeted with nod.

"Why so polite Rosie? It's just Aunt Tasha, don't worry, she doesn't bite, literally"

"Well sparky, unlike you I have manners", I said flopping down on sofa. I looked to see Tasha giving us a mused smile. After dinner, we sat on sofa and telling Tasha about everything that happened.

"I can't believe it", Tasha whispered.

"Believe it or not but it did happen aunt"

"Lissa was so sweet last time I visited, you guys were so close and Dimitri, I know him for so long, I can't believe he did that"

"Even I can't believe it but its true", I said quietly.

"She is a bitch"

"I agree" Christian said smirking

"You know about the offer I gave Dimitri right?"

How could I forget? I knew that very well but I didn't say that, I just nodded.

"He declined and said that he loved you, I insisted but he stood his ground. I m sorry but its true he did love you"

"I know, but love fades Tasha"

"Anyways I think we should sleep, we have an early flight", she said standing up and walking to her room.

"Good night and no funny business", she shouted from the guest room.

"This is it, sparky. Goodnight then"

"You can stay here, you don't have to go"

"I should go and I have to pack my bag anyways"

"Okay then. I will walk you to the apartment" I raised my eyebrows at that but didn't say anything.

When we reached my apartment door, Christian pulled me in a hug. I saw Lissa standing in a corner watching us but I didn't bother acknowledging her. Christian pulled back and kissed my forehead he the kissed my cheek where Lissa had slapped me. I kissed his cheek and entered my apartment. I waved him goodbye and closed the door. Inside, I saw Dimitri watching us. He was in his panamas with angered expression. I didn't say anything and entered my room.

"Slut", I heard him mutter. Ouch, that hurt. I changed into my nightwear and lay on my bed. "Slut" the word echoed in my mind, how dare he? I wanted to punch him, beat the crap out of him but at the same time I didn't want to hurt me. After everything, I still cared about them, why? I didn't have the answer. I turned my thoughts to the meeting.

The meeting wasn't a big of a deal but it did change few things like shifting. Yes, you heard correct. We were moving to again for the defensive program. Mia, Christian and Tasha will be working with it. While me, Eddie and Dimitri will be teaching novice. Lissa and Adrian will be working with spirit.

I was excited about this new challenge but I was scared too. Scared of going back to place where I gained everything, where I lost everything. A place that held so many memories.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep but the last thing on my mind wasn't about Dimitri or Lissa or shifting. It was about a certain moroi with jet black hair and sparkling deep blue eyes. It was about a person I once hated the most. It was about THE CHRISTIAN OZERA.

**Thank you for reading1 I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: last time I asked for 50 reviews but I got 44 and I loved it I didn't knew you guys would enjoy it so much. <strong>

**I was going to take a break because of my finals but your reviews made me write more. **

**Thanks a lot guys, really. It encourages me a lot that you take time and review. **

**Thanks to guests also, even without an account, you guys review. It means a lot. **

**And to the people with accounts, I couldn't send personal messages thanking you since I was busy so here I m, thanks a lot for your reviews.**

**Thank you**

**Love-Isa...!**


End file.
